Nowadays, it can be frequently required to generate and maintain a plurality of personalized videos (such as personalized marketing videos) for a plurality of recipients (such as users, banks, companies, etc.).
Current systems and methods for generating of personalized videos typically require large amount of processing resources and large amount of time required to render the personalized videos thereof. For example, some current systems can require 5 to 10 minutes to render single personalized video of 1 minute. Such a response time is not commercially acceptable. Accordingly, rendering of 1000 personalized videos can require a week. Such long rendering times can make most of the current systems and methods commercially non-viable.